I Love the Way... (AcexWinter)
Disclaimer: This song does not belong to me, it belongs to Jamie Grace Song Winter collapsed in her bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly her ears perked up as she heard soft humming. She cocked her head as she followed the sound. She found Ace humming in the grassy fields behind the lookout. Winter suddenly pulled Ace into a dancing pose as she started humming along. "I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me~" sang Winter coaxing Ace to sing with her. He blushed as he started to sing. "I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me~ I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me~" the pair sang together, holding their paws together and twirling around in circles. "I love, I love, I love, I love the way you, the way you...~" Ace dipped Winter down and spun her around. "I've had a long day, I just want to relax, I know I should be resting but I'm thinking of you~" sang Winter as she twined and untwined her tail with Ace's. "And just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down, that's when your smile comes around" sang Ace as he smiled at Winter as they started to do a modern waltz. "Ohh, I love the way you hold me. By my side you'll always be. You take each and every day, make it special in some way. I love the way you hold me~" Winter was spun around by Ace and then lifted off her paws for a second before being set down. "In your arms I'll always be. You take each and every day, make it special in some way~ I love you more then the words in my brain can express. I can't image even loving you less~!" sang the pair, their voices twining together in harmony. "Oh I love the way you hold me. Woh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh... I love the way you hold me. Woh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh... Well you took my day and you flipped it around, calmed the tidal wave and put my feet on the ground~" sang Winter as she spun around before falling back into Ace's paws. "Forever in my heart, always on my mind, it's crazy how I think about you all the time~! And just when I think I'm about to figure you out, you make me wanna scream and shout. I love the way you..." the pair spun away from each other and then spun back towards each other, grasping each other again. "I'm so grateful and thankful for all the love. Wish I could tell you in a short story or poem. But all I have is my voice and my love. And you have my heart..." The two trailed off as they both lied on the ground and nuzzled each other as they looked at the stars. The End! <3